Río de mentiras
by Append
Summary: Mientras se ahoga en el río de mentiras, él es el palo que la saca a flote por unos minutos, para volver a arrastrarla.


**Título: **Mentira.  
><strong>Personajes:** Furude Rika, Houjou Satoshi.  
><strong>Género:<strong> Drama/Romance.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Spoiler sobre Higurashi no naku koro ni Rei, Saikoroshi-hen y Higurashi no naku koro ni Kai.

****Disclaimer: ****Higurashi no naku koro ni no me pertenece, le pertenece a 07th Expansion, todos los créditos a ellos.

**Mentira_._**

Rika se encuentra sentada en el uno de los bancos en donde encontró y le advirtió a Akasaka hace muchos años atrás. Se encuentra observando el pasto, se siente extraña en este nuevo Hinamizawa. Ese no era el Junio al que estaba habituada, no se lo puede creer. No es amiga de Satoko; es más, se llevan mal, no tiene relación alguna ni con Reina ni con Mion. Keiichi jamás ha pisado Hinamizawa y su madre, su padre y Satoshi se encuentra bien. De esto último es lo único de lo que en verdad se alegra. Pero aún así, se siente fuera de lugar, no quiere ver que este es un mundo donde nada es como lo conoce, y ni siquiera hay rivales con los cuales luchar para aplastar aquel destino inaplastable.

Satoshi mira con el ceño fruncido a su pequeña hermana Satoko mientras le regaña. No llega a comprender porque su querida hermana le cae tan mal Rika, no entiende porque su hermana le molesta la chica peli-azul y la desprecia. Sakoto se cruza de brazos y se aleja de su hermano, molesta, mientras Satoshi se sienta en la silla de su sala. Desea que Satoko se lleve bien con Rika, pero al parecer aquello es solo una ilusión, que jamás ocurrirá, es como si ambas fueran de mundos diferentes. Suspira. Ya no importa, ya no.

Rika se levanta del banco bastante triste, solitaria, con la mirada baja. Empieza a caminar hacia su casa a paso lento. Si va a su casa es por Hanyuu solamente. No desea ver a su madre ni a padre. No quiere que llegue el nuevo día, no desea pelear con Satoko, o aún peor; que la juzguen sin saber de su nuevo "yo". Aún camina mientras el sol se esconde, hasta que se detiene, cabizbaja. Se acerca a una roca, sentándose en ella. Recoge las piernas hacía el pecho, escondiendo su cabeza entre ellas, mientras suspira melancólicamente. Recuerda su vida con Satoko, Mion, Rena, Shion y Keiichi. Empieza a llorar, las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas. Todo a cambiado, ya nada es como antes. Las risas de Mion y Rena resuenan en su cabeza, mientras llora aún más. Hanyuu no está para amortiguar sus lágrimas.

Satoshi cierra la puerta de su casa con llave. Se dirige a comprar la comida para mañana, ya que su madre le ha pedido dulcemente que vaya por ella. Empieza a caminar rápidamente hacía los negocios, buscando uno que esté abierto, pero para desgracia suya solo encuentra uno. Se adentra en el. Solo haya un par de verduras que al parecer están secas. Compra las únicas que se encuentran. Sale del negocio bastante triste, ya que ve todos los demás negocios cerrados. Camina lentamente hacía su casa, hasta que escucha leves sollozos. Se detiene frente a unos arbustos. Se adentra en aquellos arbustos hasta que distingue quien está llorando. Deja las verduras aún lado. Se da cuenta de que es Rika, pero ella no se ha dado cuenta aún de su presencia. La abraza por atrás, sin emitir sonido alguno.

Rika deja de llorar, se sorprende abruptamente. Se da media vuelta para observar a quién la abraza; es Satoshi. Vuelve a llorar. Satoshi le toma la mano, mientras aún la abraza con una suavidad común de él. La chica sigue llorando sin consuelo, aún recordando, aún anhelando. Se siente vacía. Odia al nuevo mundo, quiere irse, desaparecer, suicidarse, pero sabe que aquella decisión sería muy egoísta de su parte. Piensa en Hanyuu, en la bola de cristal en la que se haya y las palabras que le dijo anteriormente, que solo podía escoger entre el su pasado, con Keiichi y los demás, o su mundo lleno de felicidad, sin Keiichi, ni Irie, ni Takano. Todo parece una vil mentira.

Satoshi aún sigue mirándola triste. Rika siente que arde, sus lágrimas ya casi no salen. El chico empieza a silenciarla para que se detenga, para que no llore, para que deje de sufrir. Él a pesar de que nunca lo ha confesado abiertamente siempre le ha gustado Rika, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, a pesar de que su hermana odie a la chica, a pesar de los comentarios de Mion o Reina hablan mal de Rika. Empieza a soltarla con lentitud. Da vuelta a Rika, para que queden frente a frente. Se acerca a ella, mientras su corazón late demasiado. Siente su suave piel. Ambos se sonrojan. La chica tiene su cara enrojecida de tanto llorar. Se desespera; desea su carnosos labios. Con un beso silencia los últimos sonidos que emite la chica.

Rika recibe los besos de Satoshi. El sonríe. Rika ya sabe que decisión tomar, buscará la gema en el corazón de su madre y volverá al mundo con Keiichi y los demás, aunque, en el fondo de su corazón no quiere que Satoshi deje de besarle. Pero sí vuelve, habrá perdido a Satoshi y sus besos, pero si no vuelve... Habrá perdido cien años.


End file.
